It is known to strip rinse water from a vehicle in a car wash. See, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,448,834 and 4,161,801. In these two patents, the nozzle through which the forced air is delivered is in contact with the vehicle surface. While this method takes advantage of the fact that the air velocity and pressure are greatest in the immediate vicinity of the nozzle, the method is subject to high maintenance costs due to wear and tear on the nozzle.
In U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,587,688 and 4,622,714, the nozzle is maintained close to, but not in contact with, the vehicle surface. In U.S. Pat. No. 4,587,688, a sonar-type of proximity detector generates signals which are sent to a control system which adjusts the position of the nozzle and maintains it in relatively close proximity to the vehicle surface. A sonar-type of proximity detector system of this type is, however, limited to angles of incidence up to about 15.degree., beyond which the reflected signal is not detected.